


Kiss the Prince

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Taiga gets a new piercing





	Kiss the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something for Taiga's birthday!

“Whoa.” Hokku says in astonishment, looking at the shiny little ball. “Can I touch it?”  
  
“No you cannot.” Taiga hisses back quickly, moving his hand to shield his dick from Hokku as though he would actually just reach out and grab it. “It’s not healed yet.”  
  
“How long will it take to heal?” Hokku asks, and he reaches out to pull Taiga’s hand away, exposing Taiga’s new piercing once again.  
  
“A couple of months…” Taiga answers, and his voice sounds a little strained, Hokku can see the way he’s starting to harden just under Hokku’s gaze.  
  
“And you can’t touch it for that long?” Hokku asks in surprise, he’s impressed if he can manage a couple of days, never mind months.  
  
“Not exactly. The first week I wasn’t allowed to touch it, for the rest of the healing time I just have to be really gentle.”  
  
“So you can touch it…” Hokku verifies, and he doesn’t wait for a reply before blowing softly. That gets Taiga the rest of the way, and the piercing looks even hotter when he’s fully erect like this.  
  
“I’ve managed not to so far….” Taiga answers.  
  
“And how long has it been?” Hokku asks.  
  
Taiga doesn’t even need to think. “Two weeks, three days.”  
  
“Shit.” Hokku answers, half impressed, half pitying. “You must be about ready to blow.” He realises his own pun right after he says it and blows gently again.  
  
Taiga sucks in a harsh breath and his hand moves as though on instinct to grip the base of his cock. It’s fucking hot. It’s not like he’s never seen Taiga’s cock before, he’s even touched it once, back when they were barely more than kids and they stumbled across a porn magazine in one of the toilet cubicles at NHK hall, but it’s not like everyone imagines it is in Johnny’s.  
  
He’s pretty sure Taiga wouldn’t have even shown him this new piercing if Hokku hadn’t have begged to see it out of curiosity, and he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t even have known about it if not for the way Taiga assumed the foetal position after Juri tried to smack him in the crotch with a wet towel.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Hokku asks, even though he’s pretty sure that wasn’t a pained noise.  
  
“It still stings a little, but mostly it just makes everything really fucking sensitive.” Taiga answers, and even just Hokku’s breath has Taiga’s cock twitching. It must do, because Hokku hasn’t even made any contact but there’s precome pooling around the top ball.  
  
“I want to play with it.” Hokku says determinedly, looking up at Taiga’s face. “And I know you want me to play with it…” Taiga’s cock twitches again and that’s answer enough for Hokku who drops to his knees properly from where he’s crouching in front of Taiga’s chair.  
  
“Hokku, you have to be really…” Taiga starts, but Hokku cuts him off.  
  
“Gentle, I know.” And he reaches out for Taiga’s hand, uncurling it from the base of his cock and replacing it with his own.  
  
He’s never done this before, never even wanted to, but then he never thought he had a piercing kink only he’s starting to think that he does. He tries to just not think about it, to just go with it, and he glances up once more at Taiga’s increasingly dishevelled face before leaning in and sticking out his tongue.  
  
Just as he promised, he’s very gentle, not even flicking his tongue so much as toying with it, letting it map out the shape of the little metal ball at the bottom of the barbell. Taiga’s moan is loud and broken, and his hips jerk as Hokku continues to tongue it and then to close his lips around it to suck very lightly on it.  
  
Taiga’s desperate gasps go straight to Hokku’s cock, which he belatedly realises is hard and aching, so with his free hand he reaches down and strokes himself at a steady pace. He concentrates on his tongue though, on keeping it soft and slow so that he doesn’t hurt Taiga as he swirls his tongue round and around the little ball.  
  
Then he moves up to the other ball and he groans right along with Taiga as he licks over it and tastes the slightly salty tang of his precome. He repeats his earlier actions, first randomly mapping the ball with his tongue, then gently sucking it, before swirling his tongue around it.  
  
That gets Taiga voice going up an octave and his hips jerk as his knuckles turn white on the chair arms, it must feel so sensitive, especially this way where each swirl of his tongue stimulates both the piercing and the head of Taiga’s cock.  
  
It’s the noises that do it as much as the piercing he thinks, because he’s always loved Taiga’s voice and hearing it so unguarded, so broken and desperate, it pushes Hokku to the edge far too soon. But it’s partly the piercing as well, and even though Hokku will never understand why someone would have a piece of metal shoved through their cock, he’s really fucking glad that Taiga did. He pulls back to look at it, glistening so beautifully with precome and saliva, as the tingles start and he knows he’s almost there.  
  
He doesn’t even really think about it, just does it on instinct because he’s pretty sure there’s only one way to make Taiga’s piercing look more beautiful. He pushes himself quickly to his feet, his hand still working his cock and he pushes his sweatpants and underwear down enough to set it free. He has to half crouch to line it up properly, and it can’t look anything other than awkward but Hokku doesn’t care because he’s so close and it will be so worth it.  
  
He’s there. He slows his hand right down, urging himself so slowly over the edge and he’s not proud of the noise he makes, or of what his face must look like as he forces his eyes open to watch as his come spatters along Taiga’s cock.  
  
Taiga moans as he does, clearly finding it just as hot, and then when Hokku is spent he drops back to his knees, leaning in to inspect his masterpiece. The bottom ball is barely even visible through the thick white fluid, and there’s more of it dripping from the top ball as Taiga’s cock practically bounces in anticipation. Hokku reaches out to grip it again holding it still and he waggles his jaw a little to loosen it before leaning back in and wrapping his lips properly around Taiga’s cock.  
  
His mouth is filled with the taste of his own come, but he doesn’t mind it all that much, not even where it tickles his lips too far down Taiga’s cock for him to take in. Taiga whimpers, something needy, and Hokku swallows as best as he can around Taiga’s cock before holding still and working his tongue.  
  
In this position he can feel both balls against his tongue at once, as well as the sensitive stretch of muscle between them, and he rolls his tongue gently, stimulating all of it at once until Taiga is practically sobbing. There’s a loud sharp cry, and that’s all the warning Hokku gets, but he doesn’t change pace either way, just continues rubbing his tongue against Taiga’s cock until he’s shuddered the last of it out and his hand moves to Hokku’s cheek to urge him back.  
  
There are a few stray splatters of come from Hokku’s orgasm, so he leans in to lick them away and Taiga whines as his cock twitches in its extra sensitive state. Hokku looks up at him then, he looks rather hot with his face all flushed and sated. “Well it’s certainly more fun than an ear piercing.”  
  



End file.
